New Years Eve
by Bananjo
Summary: A few too many drinks brings Kendall to the wrong pair of lips at the end of the New-Years countdown...   T for Language. One shot/ Kogan


**a/n: Heyylo! Sorry for not updating anything in a million years. I'll fix that. **  
><strong>This is a super mild Kogan one-shot. It's silly, and it took all of an hour to write- The ending is absolutely horrible, and the rest if just sort of cheesy. but whatever. MKAY.<strong>  
><strong>review and shiz like that. <strong>  
><strong>THANK YOU! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR CHRISTMAS KWANZA HANNUKAH ECETERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :D xox <strong>

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight's hands were occupied—one hand around a plastic cup filled to the brim with a spiked, store brand cola, courtesy of the gracious and luscious James Diamond—the other gripping Logan Mitchell's left hand a little too tight. The two boys sat almost uncomfortably close on a long purple couch in Jo Taylor's apartment suite.<p>

"And I just feel like nobody even cares that I'm 5"11," The blonde blinked, trying to stabilize his obnoxiously out of focus eyeballs. "It's just like… nobody even knows that. Like, you know? You know, Logan?" Logan nodded patiently.

"Ok, Kendall." He said, pursing his lips. The smaller boy absolutely hated that he'd lost the "nose-goes" competition, resulting in him being the designated driver. Even if he hadn't been the last to touch his nose, he probably still would have been the one to drive the other boys home in the end. Logan was undeniably the most mature of the four—he was the only one who had any real plan for after the group's golden days wore out. After he's graduated from the boy band stage of his life, he said that he'll go on to become a doctor who specializes in anesthetics, something that's always fascinated him. Because the boy was so well prepared and focused, the others shamelessly took advantage of their friend- Even if Logan _had _been the first to touch his nose, he still would have gotten stuck driving back to the Palm Woods tonight, as he still wouldn't have touched his lips to a single drop of alcohol, perfectly aware of the consequences even a cup could expose. He wouldn't have drunken anyway, though he still felt a certain level of resentment towards the other boys.

"And just like…" Kendall continued, having sacrificed any soberty the minute he'd walked through the door. Logan looked to his friend, having zoned out for the majority of the boy's monologue. "I don't know. I don't even know if I can like… if Jo doesn't, I don't really know how anyone else could. But I don't even LIKE having blonde hair even, so why would I want her to. And like… I don't know if I even like her face.".

From what Logan could make out, his friend was in a heated debate with himself about his somewhat disinclined girlfriend, Jo Taylor.

"So dump her," Logan offered, hardly following the one sided conversation. He looked on, admiring the other party goers, who could socialize so freely and forget their troubles in a drink. The brunette sighed longingly, then turned back to Kendall. He really didn't want to spend the night as the taller boy's babysitter, though in reality, he knew either way, drunk or sober, he'd probably still be on the couch right next to his handsome best friend. They were inseparable-. Logan had even joked that his New Years Resolution had been to spend less time with Kendall.

"But I can't even find my feet!" Kendall protested his eyes wide and serious. Logan tried not to laugh: The boy was an idiot- His best friend, his rock and savior, though an idiot nonetheless.

"Ok, everyone!" Jo announced, walking into the living room with a glass raised high over her head. Logan turned his head—as did everyone—and averted his attention to the graceful blonde who had positioned herself in the midst of the disorganized throng. "Three minutes till midnight!" She said through a smile, bringing her eyes to the _Live From Time Square Special_ on her television set.

"Do you know what that means?" Kendall slurred, thoroughly intoxicated.

"What." Logan asked blandly, as he watched Carlos and James build a pyramid of cups out of the corner of his eye. The blonde leaned in closely, his lips gently pressing against his small friend's ear. Logan cringed, shivers running up and down the length of his spine.

"It means it's New-Years." .

"I had no idea." The brunette returned dryly, pulling back just a bit, "Thank you, Kendall."

"You're welcome," Kendall said, still whispering. The two sat in a serious silence—the blonde slowly sipping at what could have been his fourth beverage in the last hour, the brunette waiting quietly for 2012. It would be a new year, a new start, a new beginning, which was something they both craved. Earlier in the year, Logan lost his sweet, sweet Camille to the lovely and charismatic James Diamond, which left a terribly deep wound in his heart. Camille was the only girl he'd ever liked enough to pursue, and now she belonged to a long time friend. Kendall on the other hand, just appreciated the fact that every 364 days he was given the chance to start over—a redo button—something he desperately needed.

"You think I'll get a girlfriend this year?" Logan wondered, not even meaning to say the words out loud. Kendall squeezed his hand tighter, bringing his lips to the rim of his plastic cup and swallowing hard as the liquid filled his throat.

"Hey," He said, taking a moment to recover as the alcohol trickled down into his system, "You are a cool boy. You are so cool."

"Thanks, Kendall…" Logan replied, wearily.

"And you know what," The blonde continued "you have this cool hair that goes like… SWOOP. It's like... it just goes up, and then… SWOOP!" Kendall thrust his cup into the air passionately as he spoke, "And a lot of people don't even do that with their hair! And you do, Logan!" The brunette frowned. Why was he trying to talk to Kendall again? He brought his head back to the party, running his eyes over the crowd_. Because Kendall's probably the second most sober person in the room, the first being me._ James and Carlos were actually emptying the contents of the refrigerator, convinced that they'd be able to hide in it once it was empty. Kendall really wasn't that bad in comparison to everyone else. And besides; they were best friends, and what a good story Logan would have to tell to the boy the next day while he was treating him for the unavoidably horrific hang over he'd have.

"Two minutes, guys!" Jo announced, as the countdown screen made its way onto her television screen. She blushed as she walked over to Kendall and sat down next to him on the side that Logan hadn't occupied.

"Hey guys." The blonde boy said, quietly. "Look. I'm like a white person sandwich." Logan cocked an eyebrow, then shook his head before turning back to the television screen. The girl walked her long, skinny fingers up and down her boyfriend's thigh, her lips bending up into a grin as the boy released an accidental chuckle.

"Kendall, get ready," Jo encouraged, flirtatiously. Kendall watched as the moderately sober hostess pursed her lips, demonstrating what they'd look like within the next minute. He puffed out his cheeks, and then turned to Logan, who was less than impressed.

For some reason, the brunette found himself exceedingly irritated with the girl's behavior. He actually wasn't particularly fond of Jo in general, but at the moment, he blamed his low tolerance on his very recent resentment of everything.

"60 seconds!" She announced. The volume of the crowd decreased dramatically as they all frantically paired up with their New-Years kisses. Logan watched as James climbed out of the refrigerator, and found his way over to the sweet and small Camille Roberts. He even cringed as the pretty boy tucked his hands sloppily behind her head, and leaned in to whisper something he couldn't make out. Carlos immediately locked hands with a Jennifer, who didn't seem to mind the usually rejected display of affection, and then Jo pressed her body close into Kendall's.

"30 seconds!"

Logan bit his lip awkwardly as he scanned the room for just one single body. Every last person in the room by this point had been taken, leaving the smart brunette to be his own New-Years kiss.

"Get ready!" Before he knew it, the entire room was reciting,. the numbers as they flashed across the screen,

"10!" The brunette frowned, then craned his neck as to look over the busy throng.

"9!" James intertwined his fingers in the pretty girl's long dark hair, and dipped his head as to make their noses touch.

"8!" Logan rolled his eyes as he turned to face Kendall, who was staring blankly at the screen, deliberately ignoring his eager girlfriend.

"7!" Everyone chanted drunkenly, glasses being thrust into the air, and liquid covering Jo Taylor's initially white Persian carpet.

"6!" Logan sighed, accepting the fact that now, and forever, he would be alone.

"5!" Jo visibly tightened her grip on the taller boy's hand.

"4!" And then she licked her lips, as if reminding herself of her sex appeal.

"3!" Carlos took advantage of the once in a life time opportunity, and began his New Years kiss a few moments early.

"2!" Logan rolled his eyes, absolutely dreading the next moment.

"1…" Kendall smacked his lips against Logan's.

"Happy New Year!" The brunette's eyes flung open. _Holy Crap! _he thought anxiously, as he seriously tried to pull away. He pressed his hands against Kendall's chest, preparing to push the taller boy off, but the blonde then thrust his tongue through Logan's thinly pursed lips, and began to explore the interior of his wet mouth. The brunette's eyes fluttered shut, as the sensation of fire-works set in, knocking any common sense he had out the window .

Jo threw her head back and laughed drunkenly. "Happy New Year!" She exclaimed, turning to her side to meet her boyfriend, who's lips were pressed up against another man's. Her face fell, and her eyes cleared.

"What the hell, Kendall?" Jo exclaimed, standing up furiously. The blonde ignored her, too focused to respond. Instead, the boy brought his hands up and behind Logan's neck, softly digging his finger nails into the warm, pasty flesh. Logan moaned against the blondes Kendall's lips, falling farther into his chest, and then brought his arms up and around his waist. The blonde leaned forward, quickening his pace as he swept the inside of Logan's mouth with his tongue.

_"Kendall!"_ Jo tried again, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders and pulling urgently. Kendall shrugged her off with a moan to his girlfriend's dismay. Thankfully, the girl was too intoxicated to stay upset for an extended period of time.

"Can we go home now?" James called from the other end of the room. Logan pulled back abruptly, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. _Oh crap. _He thought, as the realization began to set in. _Oh God…_ he went on, his heart rate increasing, _I wasn't even drunk! Oh crap…_

"Oh crap, Kendall. Oh crap. This… that was…"

Kendall frowned,

"Don't worry," Kendall reassured him, laying a strong hand on his shoulder, "I like you're new hair cut. It looks great. "

"_What?" _Logan asked, frantically. _Hair cut?_ Kendall had kissed him. And he'd kissed him back. And he had enjoyed it. Alot. _Crap._ Logan shook his head. _He's drunk. And I must have just absorbed the second-hand… alcohol. Wouldn't that make sense? Of course it would. Why else would I have enjoyed kissing my best friend._ Logan sighed; the confusion he was experiencing was inexplicably painful. On the other hand though, he'd never enjoyed kissing someone so much before. _Crap, crap, crap._

_"_I said," Kendall repeated, raising his voice slightly, "You look better with this hair cut."

"I haven't gotten a hair cut in months, Kendall." Logan replied, flatly.

"I don't even like blonde hair."

"Jesus, Kendall." The brunette said, dropping his head into the palm of his hand. Had Kendall… meant to kiss him? Or was it a whim brought on by a severe intoxication? Suddenly the saying, _drunken words are sober thoughts _ran through the smart boy's head …Did that go for drunken kisses, as well? No. It couldn't... Could it?

"I think you're prettier than Jo." Kendall whispered, touching his lips to the boy's ear for the second time that night. Logan felt a shiver of excitement run the length of his spine, before he mentally slapped himself. _He's drunk, Logan_. _He doesn't know what he's doing, and he won't remember any of this in the morning. What the hell, _he thought, as he slowly felt himself moving closer into the blonde. Kendall smiled, puckering his lips as he waited for them to meet.

"Can we go now?" James asked, loudly. Logan turned, surprised to see his pretty friend hovering over the couch, a plastic cup in hand.

"Y-yeah. Sure, yeah." The brunette returned, standing up abruptly. He looked to the side, surprised to see that Jo had entirely recovered from her drunken rejection. She was currently grinding her bottom against the sensitive pot head that always walked around with his guitar and no one could name. They all just called him "guitar dude" to save time. Kendall looked her way, unfazed by the act of raw affection.

"I don't even really like her anyway," He slurred, grabbing onto Logan for support as he stumbled forward.

"Come on, Carlos." Logan said tiredly, as he ripped the Latino away from the pretty Jennifer that his lips were still pressed against. The four rode the elevator down to the parking lot, and then piled into Logan's car.

"I call shot gun!" Kendall spit. James and Carlos fell asleep using each other for headrests in a matter of seconds, while the blonde tried to make drunken conversation with the driver.

"You—you think Jo's gonna be mad?" He asked. Logan was surprised at the blatantly understandable thought his friend had articulated. He shrugged.

"I dunno." The brunette really didn't want to talk about the kiss. He'd never even thought about another man in that context. Now, he was actually considering the fact that he might prefer a man's lips to that of a woman's—_Oh relax, Logan. _He told himself. _He was drunk. People probably kiss better when they're drunk._

"Because I like you more than her." Kendall continued, lowering his voice as if he was telling a secret. Logan nodded.

"Ok, Kendall."

"I think you're prettier than her."

"Alright."

"And smarter."

"Thanks, Kendall." The blonde moved in as close as he possibly could while still obeying his seat buckle.

"And I love you. But I don't love her." Logan froze. _Drunken words are sober thoughts. _

"What do you mean you love me." The brunette asked harshly. He pulled into the Palm Woods parking garage, and stopped when he came into his designated spot.

"I mean I love you but I couldn't tell you because I have Jo and you have Camille."

"I don't have Camille," The brunette argued, stubbornly. Was this really something worth fighting about? Obviously the blonde was shit-faced. This wasn't something to argue about.

"Then can I have you?" Logan rolled his eyes, his confusion turning into anguish. _No. _There was no way Kendall as sober. But drunken words… No. It couldn't be.

"Get out of the car, Kendall." He replied, tiredly.

* * *

><p>Logan awoke only a few minutes before his friend the following morning. He rolled onto his side, and stared at the blonde as his body inflated and then deflated on a heavy exhale. <em>Had last night really happened? <em> Either way, his head was spinning, as he as positive the feeling of longing and nausea was some sort of indicator.

"Jesus freaking Christ." Kendall moaned, blinking awake.

"Morning." Logan greeted, dryly.

"Did last night actually happen?" With no idea what the boy could be referring to _specifically_, the brunette nodded. Maybe he as just wondering if he had actually drunken as much as his body was implying. Something like that.

"Oh." Kendall said, a cool blush running across his face. Logan frowned, suddenly curious as to how much his friend remembered. _He couldn't remember the kiss. He couldn't remember what he'd said in the car. And even if he did… would he chose to acknowledge? _

"Uh… well…" The blonde went on, rubbing at the back of his head, groggily. "..Thanks for being my New Years kiss." He said, quietly. Logan nodded, turning away embarrassedly.

"Yeah…" He said, letting the word trail off. They sat in the most awkward of silences for the next couple of minutes, before Kendall flung himself off of the bed and sped into the bathroom. The blonde dunked his head into the toilet as all the alcohol from the night before rushed up and out of his system.

"_Shit,"_ He cussed, holding his stomach with a shaky grip. Logan sighed, watching his friend with sorry eyes through the open door. _I really should help him_. The brunette walked into the bathroom, and bent down onto his knees. Kendall dunked his head forward again, hurling painfully, whileLogan ran his hand up and down his friend's back, with sweet, soothing strokes. The blonde groaned as he sat up a few moments later.

"Feel any better?"

Kendall exhaled, dramatically. "Yeah." He cracked his neck, and then fell backwards into the brunette, resting the back of his head against his chest. Logan instinctively wrapped his arms around the front of his friend's waist, resting his chin on the top of his head. Strange as it seemed, having Kendall is the pit of his lap gave the brunette a bizarre sense of contentment, almost as if his arms were meant to hold his friend. Logan shook his head. _Stupid. Cheesy. Stop it. _

"Why did you let me drink so much?" Kendall complained, shutting his eyes, the weak bathroom lights blinding him. Logan pursed his lips; he should have taken better care of his friend.

"Sorry,"

"That's a terrible response," The blonde groaned. His head bounced up and down very slightly, the smaller boy's heart beat right against his ear.

"Why'd you let me kiss you?" He asked quietly. Logan froze. He thought they'd dropped this. It was in the past. They weren't going to speak of it again—no matter how nice it felt.

"It's fine," He said, quickly. "You were drunk."

"Yeah, but you weren't."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, entirely unsure of what the boy could be talking about.

"You kissed back," Kendall accused, turning his head slightly as to meet his friend's gaze. Logan looked down to the boy, who was literally curled up in his lap like a dog. He felt his pale complexion drown in a dark blush as he looked away.

"I didn't." He returned, his voice small. Even Logan himself found the words painfully unconvincing. Kendall frowned.

"Oh." He said, abnormally embarrassed. He leaned forward to flush the toilet's handle, and then stood up onto his feet to wash his hands.

"We did…" Kendall turned, making sure no one was standing outside the open door, "Kiss. Right?" Logan nodded, slowly.

"Oh." Kendall said, awkwardly, "Yeah… I don't totally remember everything that went on last night… so… just making sure I didn't imagine it and all…"

"I could remind…" Logan began. The blonde turned to his friend, who was still seated quietly on the bathroom floor. "…Um."

"What?" Kendall prompted. The brunette dipped his head, his confidence fleeting. He sighed, deciding to take a different approach..

"You said I was...uh… smarter than Jo. Last night." Kendall laughed.

"Well yeah." He returned, shrugging easily, "You're smarter than most people."

"You also said I was erh… prettier than her." The blonde's face paled somewhat.

"Uh… you've got a… um… you know. Nice… hair… it's… nice…" He said, struggling to find a way to cover that one up. _Did I really say that? _Kendall wondered.

"And erh…" Logan inhaled, "you also saidthatyoulovedme." He managed, quickly. He knew it was probably something he should have just left in the past, but the curiosity was burning in the pit of his stomach just as if he had swallowed a lighter. Kendall's face turned an almost grotesque shade of white.

"Oh." He said, after a drawn out pause. Logan stood, and pressed his back up against the wall, so he was standing parallel to his friend.

"But you were really drunk." He said, trying to play it off as if didn't' matter, though in all honesty, Logan's head was spinning and his heart had fallen into the pit of his stomach. "So… it's… yeah." Kendall bit into his lip, and then sighed in visible defeat.

"Drunken words are sober thoughts…" He said, weakly.

"What?" Logan asked, positive he'd heard incorrectly. Kendall shrugged.

"That wasn't really the way I wanted to tell you…"

"Y-you…" Logan said, his eyebrows furrowing. "But… what about Jo?"

"I prefer you." Kendall said, his voice muffled by the shift sleeve he brought up over his mouth. Logan couldn't repress the grin that was sweeping across his pasty complexion. The brunette loved Kendall. Of course he did—but as a best friend. A brother. He'd honestly never even thought about the blonde in a romantic sense… let alone any boy. But the kiss from the night before made him question everything…

"You love me?" Logan said, his voice abnormally hopeful. The blonde tensed, and then bobbed his head up and down slightly. The brunette felt his heart inflate, as his smile widened, to his friend's surprise. Before he knew it, he had his mouth pressed up against the blonde's, their lips moving in perfect sync. Kendall wrapped his arms around the back of his friend, pulling him closer against his chest, and moaning slightly as their tongues collided in a battle of dominance.

"This was a very strange way to start off the New Year." Logan said, pulling back abruptly. Kendall sighed in agreement, moving his hands as to rest them on the smaller boy's hips.

"You know..." He said, suddenly suave as one eyebrow made it's way up into his shaggy yellow hair, "They say what ever you're doing January first is what you'll be doing for the rest of the year?" Logan rolled his eyes, coming in close to give the boy a hug. Kendall accepted it gratefully, dropping his chin onto his friend's shoulder.

"Then you'll be breaking up with Jo and recovering from a hangover for the next 365 days." He said. Kendall laughed, bringing his lips down to gently touch the brunette's.

"If it means I can do_ that_ every day,"He said softly against the smaller boy's lips, "then it's worth it."


End file.
